A Carta
by SaborCafe
Summary: "Os dois já estão nesse lenga-lenga há tanto tempo que eu não posso evitar de ficar impaciente". Além das confusões políticas entre ciganos, o governo Daidouji, a província chinesa e o domínio das Cartas Clow... A verdade era que Sakura e Syaoran eram inevitavelmente estúpidos juntos. "O tempo é uma coisa misteriosa, princesa... Não é preciso pressa para o inevitável".


**A Carta**

 **.:.**

 **.:.**

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

.:.

.:.

\- Tadá! Terminei minha lanterna - ela anunciou.

Syaoran colou uma última vareta de bambu no papel e então sorriu, orgulhoso.

\- Eu também. O que você acha?

A despeito do que se esperaria de dois guardas reais, Sakura e Syaoran estavam esparramados pelo chão do pequeno chalé sem nenhuma dignidade. À sua volta, uma verdadeira confusão de papeis coloridos, varetas e linhas espalhavam-se caoticamente. Syaoran ergueu sua obra-prima para exibi-la à companheira. Kinomoto Sakura avaliou, pensativa.

\- Uau, Syaoran, sua lanterna está excepcionalmente horrível - ela diagnosticou enfim, impressionada - O que acha da minha?

\- Parece um cabide envolvido em papel de seda.

Os dois trocaram um olhar maroto e se deram um _high five_ com satisfação. Enquanto isso, o anfitrião, Yamazaki Takashi, colocava uma panela borbulhando em cima da mesa, meneando a cabeça.

\- E dizem que as pessoas de Clow são tão artísticas - ele suspirou - Talvez nós, ciganos, tenhamos escutado mentiras esse tempo todo.

\- Ser capaz de admitir os próprios pontos fracos é uma virtude - o guarda defendeu, movendo as duas lanternas cuidadosamente para o sol enquanto Sakura recolhia os materiais do chão - Eu e Sakura somos horríveis em trabalhos manuais desse tipo. Em compensação, dê um garfo e uma faca a ela, e você não encontrará pessoa mais habilidosa! Quanto a mim…

\- Syaoran descasca laranjas como ninguém - a garota completou, empilhando a papelada em seu devido lugar - Muitos pensam que sabem, mas poucos são realmente capazes de dominar essa arte.

\- Vocês dois… - o cigano começou, mas acabou por se calar. Yamazaki já estava se acostumando a ficar sem palavras quando se tratava daquela atípica dupla - ...Bem, de qualquer forma, o almoço está pronto. Não é comida do palácio real, mas esse prato é bastante famoso em meu país.

Syaoran e Sakura se apressaram para ajeitar a bagunça e, em poucos minutos, estavam sentados à mesa a usufruir de um espetáculo culinário. Os dois eram fascinados pelo tempero cigano: ao contrário de Clow, que mantinha os sabores tipicamente amenos e agridoce, os pratos ciganos eram exóticos, ricos em ervas e texturas.

\- Céus, Yamazaki - a garota exclamou, logo após provar da primeira colherada - Você tem o tempero abençoado pelos astros. Está maravilhoso!

\- Fico feliz que você gostou - o ciganos replicou, humilde - Com a aliança da rainha Daidouji conosco, a tendência é que, em breve, você encontre mais pratos assim pelas feiras.

\- Será excelente - Syaoran provocou de boca cheia - Então não precisaremos mais fingir que somos seus amigos, Yamazaki. Você sabe que estamos aqui só por causa da comida, certo?

Yamazaki Takashi deu uma gargalhada gostosa. Mal sabiam seus companheiros o quanto se sentia emocionado. Com a terrível seca em seu país, seu povo tivera de emigrar para as terras vizinhas. Sabia que muitos foram dizimados nas fronteiras de outros países, que recusaram-se a acolhê-los. A rainha Daidouji do país de Clow, entretanto, recebeu-os de braços abertos. Ter cidadãos de Clow à sua casa, elogiando sua comida e tratando-o como um velho amigo tocava-lhe profundamente.

\- Bem, voltando ao assunto das artes - Sakura disse - Você falou que queria nos mostrar a sua lanterna, não é mesmo, Yamazaki? Ela já está pronta?

\- Ah, é mesmo - o cigano deu um tapinha na própria testa. Estivera tão entretido com a dupla que se esquecera de o porque os convidara para sua casa em primeiro lugar - Bem, lembrado, Sakura, é importante que eu tenha a opinião de vocês. Já volto, sim? Vou acioná-la.

\- Acioná-la? - Syaoran repetiu em um cochicho para a outra guarda, estranhando.

A explicação veio minutos depois, quando Yamazaki reapareceu pelo lado de fora da janela da sala. O rapaz de olhos puxados apontou para algo ao pátio.

\- Venham ver e me digam sinceramente o que pensam, ok?

Syaoran e Sakura levantaram de suas cadeiras, curiosos, e foram à janela espiar a tal da lanterna. O que viram, entretanto, foi muito além do que poderiam imaginar.

No gramado ao lado de fora do chalé, brilhava uma cabeça de papel de mais de seis metros de altura, flutuando ao lado de um muito menor Yamazaki.

Syaoran quase cuspiu a comida pela janela ao reconhecer aquelas feições.

\- Céus! É a cabeça da princesa Tomoyo!

\- É a cabeça _brilhante_ de Tomoyo - Sakura adicionou, igualmente pasma - E esse tipo de brilho… Não é magia...

\- E então? - o amigo berrou ao longe, acenando com um braço - O que vocês acharam?

A dupla trocou um olhar como se Yamazaki houvesse lhes introduzido a ETs. Jamais haviam visto um maquinário como aquele na vida. O cigano ainda tinha a mão para cima, na expectativa da resposta.

\- Essa lanterna... É genial! - os dois exclamaram finalmente, em perfeito uníssono.

\- Como será que ele a construiu? - Syaoran quis saber, enquanto pulava animadamente a janela e puxava Sakura para verem a lanterna de perto - Não entendo como conseguiu reproduzir tão bem a princesa. Ele retratou até o olhar malicioso! Está perfeita!

\- Tomoyo não tem um olhar malicioso, Syaoran! - a Kinomoto censurou, deixando-se ser conduzida pelo outro guarda até onde o cigano estava.

Quando finalmente cruzaram o gramado e pararam ao lado de Yamazaki, a dupla não pôde evitar que uma segunda exclamação escapasse de seus lábios. Àquela distância, a lanterna era ainda mais impressionante; conseguiam escutar curiosos barulhos que vinham de seu interior e, se chegassem perto o suficiente, podiam até sentir o calor da iluminação.

\- Uma lanterna desse porte flutuando e brilhando sem magia...

\- Inimaginável! A tecnologia cigana é incrível, Yamazaki!

\- Então... Vocês realmente gostaram? - o cigano disse, soltando um suspiro tão denso que chumbos pareceram sair de seus ombros - Fico tão aliviado. Confesso que ela não é perfeita, já que só consegue flutuar até quinze metros e brilhar por uma hora. Ainda assim, quis presenteá-la a fim de demonstrar o agradecimento de nós, ciganos, à família Daidouji. Estava com medo de a princesa não gostar por ser um pouco exagerada...

\- Bom, de fato ver a própria cabeça flutuando pode parecer um pouco arrepiante... - Syaoran cruzou os braços, ponderando sobre o assunto; poucos segundo depois, ele deu de ombros - De qualquer forma, isso não é motivo de preocupação. A lanterna de Sakura é sem dúvidas muito mais assustadora.

\- Estou certa de que Tia Sonomi e Tomoyo ficarão muito felizes com o presente - Sakura adicionou, ignorando o último comentário do moreno - Será ótimo que os ciganos participem do Festival das Lanternas hoje à noite.

Yamazaki sorriu, sentindo-se genuinamente lisonjeado. Sabia que aquele era um festival raro: ocorria apenas de doze em doze anos e era o único momento em que o Mestre das Cartas fazia uma aparição pública - afinal, o motivo do evento era justamente celebrar e agradecer a magia do Sol e da Lua. Na atração principal, a Cerimônia das Luzes, o Mestre das Cartas fazia uma demonstração pública de magia, acendendo e fazendo alçar vôo as milhares de lanternas dos cidadãos. Elas consistiam em uma oferenda coletiva do povo aos astros, representando a gratidão que sentiam pela magia. À meia noite, as lanternas retornavam aos seus respectivos donos.

Curiosamente, havia também uma crença popular em relação à cerimônia: caso a pessoa tivesse um pedido puro e genuíno no coração quando a lanterna alçasse vôo, o pedido chegaria aos céus e haveria de ser realizado.

Como se lesse sua mente, Sakura levou a mão ao queixo, pensativa.

\- Falando em festival, vocês já decidiram o que vão pedir durante a cerimônia?

\- Um ciclo melhor de amigos, é claro - Syaoran se esquivou habilmente da cotovelada que quase o acertou nas costelas - Agh, Sakura, tudo bem, tudo bem. Vou pedir para que a rainha Sonomi nos dê mais horas de folga durante o dia, contente? E uma espada nova. E que consertem o gênio de Eriol.

\- Hm, que tal um sofá para a sala comum?

\- Ótima ideia. Esse pode ser o seu pedido, Sakura.

Yamazaki balançou a cabeça para a brincadeira da dupla, rindo.

\- Oras, meus amigos, por mais que tentem disfarçar, até eu já sei o pedido que vocês tem no coração - comentou, sem conseguir se refrear.

\- Por mais que tentem disfarçar? - Sakura repetiu, confusa.

Syaoran, entretanto, entendeu a insinuação e ficou incrivelmente sem graça. Yamazaki Takashi não tivera a intenção de constrangir o amigo - o cigano não tinha tamanha maldade -, mas precisava admitir que a expressão de Syaoran naquele momento era impagável.

\- B-Bom, está na hora de irmos - o moreno desconversou, literalmente salvo pelo gongo; o sino do castelo passara a tocar, anunciando o fim da manhã - Nosso turno de folga acabou. Precisamos voltar ao castelo, Yamazaki.

\- Quem sabe nos encontramos mais tarde no festival? - Sakura ainda disse, enquanto Syaoran corria para a casa, indo buscar as lanternas.

\- Não dessa vez, Sakura - Yamazaki respondeu, agora com um largo sorriso - Tenha a sensação de que, hoje à noite, é melhor deixá-los à sós.

.:. .:. .:. .:.

\- O que há com você, Syaoran? - ela perguntou finalmente enquanto atravessavam o portão do castelo - Por acaso a comida lhe caiu mal?

O moreno, que estivera grunhindo desconfortavelmente desde à provocação de Yamazaki, passou uma mão pelo rosto como se para acordar.

\- Não é nada... É só uma dor de cabeça.

Syaoran deu graças aos astros que Sakura conseguia ser tão lerda. Aquela era uma óbvia desculpa, mas sua companheira da guarda real não pareceu desconfiar. Os dois pararam em frente à porta de acesso à torre do leste, onde se alojavam. Diferentemente dos guardas comuns, Sakura e Syaoran foram designados especificamente para cuidar do Mestre das Cartas e, portanto, eram os únicos a residir ali. Franzindo as sobrancelhas, a garota mirou os olhos verdes preocupadamente a ele.

\- Você deveria descansar, Syaoran - ela lhe tocou de leve os cabelos - De qualquer forma, a rainha pediu para que eu a visitasse, então não poderei treinar com você... Por que não tira a tarde de folga? Nakuru ficará de sentinela para Eriol.

Ele aproveitou cada segundo do toque dela e, quando Sakura foi abaixar a mão, Syaoran acabou por automaticamente segurá-la contra o rosto. Reparando no que estava fazendo, ele rapidamente a soltou, endireitando-se.

\- Sim, essa é uma boa ideia - ele retomou o assunto, tentando disfarçar - Quem sabe um cochilo não resolve...

A garota sorriu.

\- Vou trazer água do templo para você. Papai costumava dizer que é o melhor remédio.

\- Obrigado - o moreno disse baixinho e então piscou os olhos, visto que Sakura começara a se afastar - Você já vai?

\- Vou chegar atrasada se não me apressar - ela anunciou sobre o ombro - Leve a minha lanterna para mim, sim?

\- Sua lanterna?

\- Hoje à noite - ela esclareceu - Vamos juntos ao festival, não é?

O rapaz observou as costas dela por um segundo, embabascado. Estivera o caminho todo se perguntando em como convidá-la ao festival, e Sakura acabara de o fazer com uma leveza impressionante. Abrindo um sorriso, ele levou uma mão à boca.

\- Ao sino das seis horas, na praça do pinguim - berrou, vendo-a acenar em resposta - Não vá se atrasar, monstrenga.

Syaoran riu para si mesmo quando a Kinomoto lançou um olhar irritado para trás, para depois acelerar o passo pesadamente.

\- Vá catar besouros, Syaoran - escutou-a esbravejar.

.:. .:. .:. .:.

\- Eriol, eu preciso que você use sua magia em mim.

Hiragizawa Eriol, que até então ajeitava cuidadosamente as vestes cerimoniais no cabide, deu um berro e quase caiu para trás quando percebeu o amigo em sua janela. Syaoran o observava com os braços cruzados, sentado ao parapeito.

\- Céus, Syaoran, você quer me matar? - replicou, com uma mão ao peito - Por que diabos não entra pela porta como uma pessoa comum?

Nakuru, quem deveria estar de sentinela para que o mago não tivesse surpresas daquele tipo, deu uma risadinha com o susto dele.

\- Eu preciso de sua magia, ó, Mestre das Cartas - o guarda repetiu, ignorando o insulto por trás das palavras do amigo - Preciso que você conserte minha cabeça.

Eriol lançou-lhe um olhar vazio.

\- Isso está além de qualquer reparo - disse simplesmente, voltando ao trabalho de alisar as roupas.

\- Você não me entendeu - o moreno grunhiu, bagunçando os cabelos já rebeldes - Quero que você lance um feitiço para silenciar minha cabeça. Você tem noção do quão terrível tem sido para mim? Tenho tido vozes falando na minha cabeça a todo momento, pesadelos todas as noites... Hoje tem sido particularmente impossível! Sequer consegui tirar meu cochilo da tarde!

\- Pesadelos sobre o quê, se você me permite perguntar? - o mago indagou, embora não parecesse interessado.

\- A princesa Tomoyo! Você! E agora até Yamazaki - o guarda se abraçou, como se memórias perturbadoras lhe viessem à mente - Três cabeças flutuantes, com olhares recriminadores e maliciosos, falando sem parar... Ainda mais hoje, que será o festival com Sakura e-

\- Ah, então quer dizer que Yamazaki também sabe sobre sua atração por Sakura.

\- Não mude de assunto - Syaoran interpelou - Eu preciso que você use seus poderes em mim.

\- Sakura também é capaz de usar magia. Por que não pede a ela? Estou ocupado, Syaoran, tenho de me preparar para a cerimônia hoje à noite.

\- Sakura gosta tanto de usar magia quanto eu gosto de pedir favores a você. Me ajude, sim? Eu não sou seu melhor amigo?

Eriol soltou um suspiro, sabendo-se incapaz de parar a insistência do moreno. Syaoran sabia ser mais teimoso que a própria princesa. Com um menear da cabeça, o mago abriu uma gaveta da mesa e tirou um frasquinho. Deu-lhe três batidinhas, murmurou alguma coisa e então sorriu, satisfeito.

\- Pronto. Beba isso - ele disse, jogando o vidrinho para o guarda. Syaoran o pegou no ar habilmente - Dê-se um tapa na cara uma vez e então tome a poção em um gole só. Você dormirá feito um bebê.

\- Um tapa na cara? - o moreno repetiu.

\- Essa parte é essencial, Syaoran. É para ativar a circulação do sangue em sua cabeça.

O rapaz ainda encarou o vidrinho por um momento, desconfiado. Não achando nada particularmente estranho, acabou por abrir um sorriso.

\- Está certo. Obrigado, Eriol! Você é um ótimo amigo - então virou as pernas para o outro lado da janela - Boa sorte na cerimônia hoje! Estou ansioso para vê-lo com essa roupa de vovô ancião.

A última parte foi escutada com uma regressão no volume; Syaoran já havia pulado da janela, provavelmente se encaminhando para os jardins, onde tiraria um cochilo de qualidade.

Eriol respirou fundo e fez menção de fechar a trava da janela. Então, lançou um olhar sobre o ombro.

\- Eu não sabia que era tão ágil em se esconder - ele disse, divertido - Princesa.

Daidouji Tomoyo saiu de trás do biombo ao canto do quarto com um risinho malicioso.

\- Então você percebeu que eu havia chegado. Não quis interromper sua conversa.

\- Reparei que preciso ficar mais atento mesmo quando sob vigia - o mago lançou um olhar à Nakuru, que apenas lhe deu uma piscadela e se manteve silenciosamente a postos - E estou certo de que você se entreteve bastante escutando o sofrimento de Syaoran.

\- Foi você quem o mandou dar um tapa na cara - a princesa apontou, sentando-se na poltrona - Não sabia que você sabia ser tão maldoso, Eriol.

\- Você não é a única que gosta de torturar Syaoran de vez em quando - Eriol foi ao balcão e serviu a bandeja do chá na mesinha de centro, rindo-se - Estamos literalmente em seus pesadelos, veja bem.

\- Pobre alma - a princesa balançou a cabeça - Se ao menos ele fosse menos lerdo, seus pesadelos certamente já estariam resolvidos. Qual é a dificuldade de confessar seus sentimentos à Sakura? Os dois já estão nesse lenga-lenga há tanto tempo que eu não posso evitar de ficar impaciente.

\- O tempo é uma coisa misteriosa, princesa... Não é preciso pressa para o inevitável.

O tique-taque do relógio ressoou levemente enquanto as duas figuras erguiam suas xícaras para um gole de chá. O semblante da princesa mudara enquanto ela pesava as palavras de Hiragizawa; agora com um olhar sério, a princesa pousou uma carta sobre a mesa para ele.

\- Eriol... Vim aqui por um motivo importante. Chiharu me mandou uma carta - informou sem rodeios.

O mago ergueu as sobrancelhas, atento à severidade do tom de Tomoyo. Os Mihara eram uma família de mercadores muito próximos da família Daidouji, que residiam ao leste do país de Clow, nas fronteiras entre as províncias do Japão e da China. O que teriam a dizer para que a princesa ficasse tão alarmada? Com o consentimento da morena, Eriol ajeitou os óculos no rosto e leu a califrafia miúda rapidamente.

\- Um boato correndo pela província chinesa... Sobre uma garota capaz de usar magia? - ele murmurou, empalidecendo - Você acha que alguém da província chinesa descobriu sobre a identidade de Sakura?

Aquela era uma hipótese grave. O governo de Clow era baseado na parceria entre a família real e o Mestre das Cartas, que usava o poder mágico para manter o equilíbrio das energias naturais no país. A identidade do mestre das cartas jamais deveria ser revelada a fim de garantir sua segurança. Mais importante ainda, a população não tinha conhecimento da existência de um segundo usuário de magia. Se alguém descobrisse sobre Sakura, sua vida e possivelmente a estabilidade do governo correria perigo.

\- Essa é uma forma de interpretação. Entretanto, ninguém além de nós cinco, mamãe, Sakura, Syaoran, você e eu, sabe que Sakura é capaz de usar magia. Não acredito que qualquer um de nós tenha vazado a informação - Tomoyo disse, franzindo o cenho - Uma segunda interpretação, entretanto, é de que existe uma outra pessoa capaz de usar magia na China.

\- Isso...

 _É impossível_ , Eriol constatou. A magia era tipicamente estruturada sob dois astros: o Sol e a Lua. Isso significava que haveria sempre dois mestres das cartas regidos por diferentes fontes de magia. Os magos anteriores foram justamente os pais de Sakura, Nadeshiko, regida pelo sol, e Fujitaka, regido pela lua. Nadeshiko assumira o papel público de Mestre das Cartas durante toda sua vida. Entretanto, quando ela falecera ao dar luz à Sakura, Fujitaka assumiu o cargo e, como esperado, Sakura desenvolveu a magia regida pelo sol como a mãe. Quando Sakura tinha oito anos, Fujitaka falecera num terrível incidente. Foi também naquela época que ele, Eriol, conquistara completo controle de seu poder mágico. Ele se tornara o Mestre das Cartas desde então, enquanto Sakura, que tinha uma grande apatia pelo uso de magia, acabara por se dedicar à guarda real.

\- Tomoyo - Eriol disse finalmente - Obrigado por me trazer essa informação. Você poderia me deixar pensar melhor sobre esse assunto? Conversaremos em breve.

\- É claro - a princesa observou-o atentamente, e então soltou um suspiro - Eu sinto muito por trazer esse tipo de informação justo hoje. Você já terá muito trabalho hoje à noite durante a cerimônia das luzes.

\- Você é uma mulher gentil, princesa, muito como sua mãe - Eriol falou suavemente e sorriu ao ver o rosto da morena enrubescer; era raro conseguir desconcertar a afiada princesa, mas a cena certamente valia seu esforço - Não vamos dar excessiva atenção ao que são boatos. Estou certo de que a Vossa Majestade já tem se articulado para conseguir mais informações. Enquanto à Sakura... Embora não seja prudente que ela atenda ao festival, também não acho possível segurá-la aqui. Esta é, afinal, uma cerimônia que só acontece de doze em doze anos. Aqueles dois certamente encontrariam uma forma de escapar caso os proibíssemos de sair.

\- Vou pedir para que ela se disfarce - a princesa concluiu, um pouco mais leve ao pensar na dupla de amigos - E que sejam cautelosos.

\- Certo. Ah, e princesa - Eriol chamou, visto que a Daidouji já havia se levantado da poltrona, pronta para se retirar - Espero que não tenha se esquecido de preparar sua lanterna para hoje à noite. Dizem que é preciso ser feita com as próprias mãos para que o pedido chegue bem aos astros.

A morena sorriu, virando-se para a porta.

\- Eu já abri mão de meu desejo há muito tempo, Mestre das Cartas - disse baixinho, embora sem amargor, então o olhou por cima do ombro - Nos vemos hoje à noite, Eriol. Aproveite o restante da sua tarde.

.:. .:. .:.

Saudações, pessoas!

Sim, depois de anos estou de volta publicando alguma coisa! Gente, essa história me persegue há muitos anos. Eu a comecei antes e agora quero retomar. Espero realmente conseguir escrevê-la dessa vez! Conto com o apoio de vocês!

Muito muito muito obrigada por a lerem e espero que acompanhem! Se gostaram, deixem um REVIEW, sim? Não mendigando, mas já mendigando, reviews ajudam muito a construir a história e motivar também!

Muitas coisas estão para vir entre Sakura e Syaoran. O próximo capítulo será sobre o festival e sobre mais alguns dramas importantes para a história. Não percaaam!

Beijos carinhosos,

Sabor Café


End file.
